


Everything You Do (is super f*cking cute)

by Queen_Martia



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, Martia! Writes! Shit!!!, angel/daemon au we all needed, babies! yay!, find out next week on, will I ever write something that isn't femslash?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Martia/pseuds/Queen_Martia
Summary: Sunny and Peril have been waiting three hundred years for this, and they finally get their wish.(Or: Sunny was prepared to be a mother. However, she would have to get used to this 'baby mama' thing.)(Or: Peril is a lovesick dork and Sunny is Suffering™)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblaze/gifts).



The sunsets were most beautiful in the mountains. The soft fading light speckled across the sky, coral pink clouds floating listlessly against the horizon. Gentle streaks of candlelight yellow cast shadows against the jagged precipices, turning them to stone dragons perching on the mountainside. The sun was the color of rubies illuminated by fire, red as blood and intense as flames.

The wind was gentle, tugging at her cape with a persistent hand. Peril pulled the coat a bit tighter, the cream linen spreading across her back. The trim was starting to fray, golden strands floating gently in the air, but aside from that her fathers’ gift was holding up well. Well, okay, it was most likely more from her stepfather, Hurricane- she couldn’t see Osprey ever getting her something so simple, the Sphinx was too elegant for such a thing- but it was still sweet, and she appreciated it.

She was broken from her thoughts by the sound of someone flying by. She smiled as Sunny swooped by, her feathery wings cutting the air with a ‘whoosh’, or perhaps it was a ‘shwing’. Maybe both. Sunny laughed and swirled, performing turns and twists that showed off just how skilled she was in her performance.

Peril chuckled. “Come down here, love. I want to kiss you.” Her voice carried on the wind, but still Sunny smiled and landed with a soft  _ thud _ .

“Kiss me? Don’t you want to hear the good news first?” Sunny lay down on her side, stretching gently. Her angel knew just how to preen to get her way.

Peril smirked. “The news can wait,” she crooned, pulling Sunny into her lap. Sunny squeaked and clung to her shoulders, fluffing her wings like a baby bird. Peril loved Sunny’s wings, large swallow wings that started out yellow at the shoulder and faded to a dark blue at the tips  _ So cute _ , Peril thought, gently pressing her lips to Sunny’s. Sunny sighed and relaxed slightly into her arms, before gently pulling away. Peril pouted, but Sunny placed a finger on her lips.

“Trust me, you want to hear this,” she smiled, adjusting herself so that her knees were braced around Peril’s hips. Peril huffed, but she allowed Sunny to postiion herself more comfortably.

“So,” she asked, pulling back a few loose strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face, “what’s the big surprise?”

Sunny grinned and fidgeted for a moment, smoothing out her skirt. “The nest is almost ready. A few more days, maybe less, and it will be perfect.”

Peril cocked her head.  _ Nest? _ “Wait, does that mean-”

Sunny squealed and threw her arms around Peril’s neck. “I’m pregnant!”

Peril picked her angel up and spun her around, whooping.  _ Babies! I’ll be a mother! _ She was so excited! Children! After so long, so many moons, they would finally complete their family.

It was perfect.

* * *

“Do we really need more blankets?” Sunny chuckled, rubbing a delicate finger over the newest piece of cloth that Peril had proudly presented to her with a flourish. It was a foreign cape, one of high quality, the color of midnight sky. It was heavy, and kept her nest warm in the coldest nights.

Peril smiled. “I found it, just hanging up in the middle of the forest on a line! Can you believe my luck?”

Sunny chuckled nervously. “Babe, I think that might belong to someone.”

“So?” 

Sunny sighed. “So, that’s stealing.”

“And?”

“And stealing is wrong.”

“What’s your point?”

Sunny chuckled humorlessly. “Nevermind, love. Do as you will.”

Peril smiled and rubbed her cheek to Sunny’s. “I will be the best wife ever. I will make sure our children grow up strong and healthy, and I will teach them to hunt, and not even death will stop me from protecting them. We'll teach them to read, and the history of Pyrrhia, and they'll be so beautiful, I can just see them now.”

Sunny hummed, running her fingers through her wife’s hair. Peril purred- yes, purred, like a little kitten at its mother’s teat- and leaned into her touch. The daemon placed a gentle kiss on Sunny’s belly, right where a small bump was beginning to form. 

“Let’s rest for a bit, alright?” Sunny held out her arms, and Peril snuggled in tight to her chest.

All in all, it was perfect.

* * *

The eggs were a bit small, about the size of large hailstones, and so Peril began to fret over her and their clutch even more. It was all Sunny could do to get a brisk flight before Peril was nervously ushering her back to the nest. Part of it she could understand, of course. Laying early had worn her body immensely, and the storms began to grow fiercer as spring passed into summer. Even so, sunny needed to escape for once.

"Peril?" She called. Her wife was by her in an instant, red hair falling wild and free.

"Yes, dear?" she asked, attentive as ever.

Sunny sighed. "Love, I need some more time to myself. I know you care about me, but I can handle myself."

Peril pouted, but she sighed. "I know. I just don't want anything happening to you." Peril took Sunny's hands in her own. "Promise me, above all else, that you will stay safe."

Sunny chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on Peril's cheek. "I promise, with wings and winds."

Peril smiled.

All in all, it was perfect.


End file.
